


一塌糊涂

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 梁真模不想现在就应对这个麻烦：“炳善，你先回去。这件事我们明天再谈吧。”一向听话的金炳善这次却丝毫不肯退让。“哥总是这样，从来不问我同不同意。”





	一塌糊涂

**Author's Note:**

> 本文写作于2018年11月15日。  
> 醉酒/半强迫 注意！

队友们闹哄哄地扎在一个大房间里开着麦玩游戏，是惯常如此，今天梁真模却觉得这气氛令人难以忍受。

房间另一边喝了酒的那个谁居然也开始大呼小叫，炫耀自己用黑百合杀了一个又杀一个。虽然那个声音甚至还达不到其他人的平均音量，但不正常就是不正常，梁真模讨厌不正常。  
他没直播，所以他很早就关掉电脑回自己房间了。

 

从浴室出来之后他没开其他的灯，就着黑暗倒在床上，把自己缩在半条被子之间弯成一个虾米，梁真模闭着眼半梦半醒，不知道过去多久，突然被一阵敲门声惊醒。  
门外是他今晚最不想见到的人。  
应该怪自己少了对这个人的防备。就算交往之后也一向在他面前体贴而礼貌的金炳善，这次以梁真模没有料到的速度，在他首肯前就挤进房间，一把关上了房门。  
下一秒梁真模已经被掼在了门板上。金炳善沉默的呼吸打在他的额头，在黑暗的房间中这么把他抱住了。  
他们可不是处在什么热恋中。别搞错了。梁真模想把这个不知好歹的人推开，但是金炳善的拖鞋仿佛往地面生了根，人被他推得晃晃悠悠，位置却是纹风不动。  
“这么晚了你来做什么。”  
“哥要和我分手吗？”  
“什么？”  
“真模哥不理我了。是要和我分手吗？”  
梁真模气不打一处来，深呼吸了几次平复情绪：“我不已经和你说过了吗。”  
金炳善似乎很委屈：“你都没听我的回复。”  
梁真模不想现在就应对这个麻烦：“炳善，你先回去。这件事我们明天再谈吧。”  
一向听话的金炳善这次却丝毫不肯退让。  
“哥总是这样，从来不问我同不同意。”  
梁真模哑口无言。  
“要在一起的时候是我问的。”金炳善压低声音坚定地控诉，好像不说完就不打算走，“之后的每件事，你都笃定我会同意……”  
“你是不是喝酒了。”梁真模只穿着睡衣，他觉得室内的冷空气让他颤抖起来。  
“如果我说我不同意呢？”  
即使在说这些近似控诉的话语，金炳善依旧是以拥抱着他的姿势，此时搂紧他的手臂仿佛要让他身体的骨头咯吱作响。  
“不同意什么……”梁真模觉得自己今晚一直在问一些他早就知道答案的问题。  
金炳善低头凑近了他。

 

梁真模觉得自己要流泪了。他不懂为何今晚泪腺如此脆弱不堪。他上半身靠在床头的墙上，别过脸艰难地吞吐着空气。

他的身体在被金炳善抚摸的时候自然地起了反应。可能他也并不是不想要，他真的不是讨厌金炳善。  
只是他们俩做过无数次爱，好像都没有像今天这样让他难过。金炳善是个体贴的恋人，但今天他没有问自己答不答应，也没有在进入他之前一直吻他，扩张不够耐心，情话也没有说。这些和平日不同的地方都足以让他慌张失措，仿佛此刻他被忽略的心情都是金炳善的报复。  
他从背后被贯穿，被圈在怀里，这也不是第一次，但这个怀抱今天却让他起了鸡皮疙瘩。他明明被肢体圈禁、动弹不得，却仿佛被一个人丢在半空中，发出难堪的喘息。  
这份难堪的快感让梁真模比平时还要敏感，可能这就是他脆弱泪腺的来源，但他没有哭。他的胸口剧烈地起伏了两下，企图把哽咽吞回肚子里。金炳善的手环过他的身体，抚摸着他腹部，习惯性地照顾着他身前的欲望。  
意识到这一点的梁真模仿佛突然落到了地面，他呜咽着颤抖了起来，在难以自持地呻吟过后忍不住央求：“炳善……”  
“嗯……？”  
“把我放下来好不好。”  
求你回答我。  
“我想看你。”  
梁真模感到背后的人怔了怔。

 

后颈上急促的呼吸在这之后都变成了的断断续续的接吻。他们好像还在吵架，时而因为忘记现状而向对方索取，时而又想起了不愉快似的别扭地分开。  
好在是吵架，不是自己单方面发火。为什么自己在上床的时候还要想这个？梁真模觉得自己的腹部已经是一片湿滑，粘腻到让他自己都觉得不真实，他仿佛早就摇摇欲坠，因而分辨不清楚高潮是何时到来。

“……唔要离…我…”金炳善在耳边含含糊糊的恳求几乎叫人听不清楚。  
梁真模眼眶发热，把脸别到了一边，用接近气流的声音说：“…我没有。”他呼出一口气，吭哧着加大一点音量，“不是要离开你。”  
金炳善喘息着，在抓紧这张躯体的过程中失去了控制。他忘记了今天自己没有戴安全套，就这么射在梁真模的体内。  
他不由自主蜷缩的脊背，尾椎处仿佛炸裂的快感，伴随着他的罪恶和愧疚，给他迷恋的人，无法放手的人。  
迷茫中梁真模的手捧过他的脸颊，抚过他的侧颈，落向床垫。  
他用尽力气，却好像还是在失去。  
是夜晚漆黑的海面，无言退去的潮水让他们在湿黏的沙地上暴露无疑。

 

“别把自己弄到要去医院……”梁真模看上去疲倦不堪。他落在床垫上的手指不自主地颤动了两下，却没有人来握住它们。  
“对不起。”金炳善像是失去力气一样，额头埋在梁真模耳边的床垫上，声音小到不知道是回答，还是自言自语。  
梁真模转过头，嘴唇轻轻碰了碰他的鬓角。金炳善抬起头来，深吸着气把脸贴近，他们隔着朦胧望向彼此，梁真模看到他躲闪的眼神中仿佛也有泪光。

这个吻没有落下。金炳善低头默默咬住了自己的下唇内侧，他还没有把自己从梁真模体内抽出来。  
但现在他不得不这么做了。金炳善艰难地动了动。  
他和他似乎仍在冷战中的男友——他强迫了他——此时都压抑着可能发出的古怪呻吟。冰凉的精液沾到了梁真模裸露的大腿皮肤上，他们两个人滚烫的腹部似乎还有情热的余温。

 

-The End-


End file.
